


Protecting Simba

by Twihard3746



Series: Different Choices: Disney [3]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twihard3746/pseuds/Twihard3746
Summary: What if instead of Kiara leaping at Zira when she attacked Simba, Kovu had done it?





	Protecting Simba

Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King, only borrowing the characters and some of the dialogue.  
“Daddy this has to stop,” Kiara said. Kovu stood beside her, worried for her and for Simba. He was surprised by how quickly he had come to care for them in the short amount of time that he had been staying at Pride Rock. He had learned very quickly that his mother was wrong and that Scar had not been a good lion. He was pulled out of his musings when his so-called mother spoke to him.   
“You’re even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way.” Zira said. Kovu didn’t flinch at her tone and immediately took his chance to prove himself to Simba, or at least try to.   
“You’ll never hurt Kiara or Simba. Not while I’m here.” Kovu said lowering himself into a protective stance. His mother gasped in surprise. Kovu could hear Simba talking to Kiara but he was mostly focused on his mother.   
“Vitani. Now!” Zira said. Kovu could only guess that Simba was distracted and his mother knew that now would be a good time to attack, Kovu got ready to attack his sister when Vitani did something that shocked him to his core.  
“No Mother. Kiara’s right.” Vitani said walking to sit by Kovu and the Pridelanders. “Enough,” she said as she sat down. Zira took this better than Kovu had expected.  
“If you will not fight then you will die as well,” Zira said. Kovu knew his mother had gone insane then. No lion would willingly attack and kill their own cub and he could only hope that the other outlanders would see that as well. One by one they all started making their way over to Simba’s side. Kovu internally smiled but knew that his mother would not accept this defeat. Unfazed by the loss of her army, Zira leaped towards Simba wanting to accomplish her end goal once and for all. Kovu immediately flew and intercepted her path. There was a tangle of fur and claws. Kovu felt himself flying over the cliff and landing on a ledge just below his mother, however, went further and had to grip with her claws to hang on. Kovu momentarily debated not helping her but knew that if he didn’t he would be no better than Scar so he reached his paw to try and help her, but his mother was a stubborn lioness and refused his claw trying to get up to the ledge by herself, that was when she fell. Kovu felt his heart break a little bit, after all, she was his mother no matter how good or bad of a mother she was. Kovu stood there for a few moments watching the river run. He then felt a paw on his back, he turned expecting it to be Kiara there to help him, but to his surprise it was Simba.   
“I was wrong about you. Thank You.” Simba said as he helped Kovu climb up the cliffs. As soon as they made it to the top Kiara ran to him and rubbed her head against his.   
“You scared me,” she said. Kovu smiled as he rubbed the top of her head with his chin in apology.   
“Let’s go home. All of us.” Simba said. Kovu smiled for he knew that he and Kiara could be together now and that the outlanders were getting a second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how short this is, I couldn't find a way to flesh it out so it was longer


End file.
